


Friends, Parents, and Twins

by thebittermountain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Bashing, Female George Weasley, Female Harry Potter, Fred Weasley Lives, Gen, MILD - Freeform, Molly Weasley Bashing, Nonbinary Fred Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, Trans Fred Weasley, Trans George Weasley - Freeform, Trans Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebittermountain/pseuds/thebittermountain
Summary: The Weasley twins come out, and their friends and family react. Mostly fluff about how the Weasley twins would come out as trans.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Lee Jordan/Fred Weasley, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Nymphadora Tonks/George Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76
Collections: Expelli-gender! 2020





	Friends, Parents, and Twins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tennesseebedward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennesseebedward/gifts).



> tennesseebedward, I hope this is what you were looking for.

It isn’t until several years after the Battle of Hogwarts that it comes up. The twins, being the twins, do as they like, and wait for everyone else to notice.

Naturally, they tell their partners—they’re jokers, not arses—but everyone else, well they leave them to figure it out on their own. Harry and Luna are probably the first to notice. Harry, because, she realizes, there’s a reason she gravitated toward the twins besides appreciating their senses of humor. Luna, because, well, she’s Luna. Luna notices everything. Even when you’d rather she didn’t.

It’s the middle of summer, during a rare lull in Luna’s research trips, and they’re tucked in the back room of WWW, having tea with the twins and their partners. Both twins have gone upstairs to change out of their storefront suits—which tend to spread glitter _everywhere_ —leaving Harry to descend into an intense argument about Quidditch with Lee and Angelina, while Luna has a quieter conversation about the nature of magic with Tonks.

Harry blinks as George walks back into the room wearing a bright, fluttery summer dress under open robes, then shrugs. However, she does interrupt her argument to ask the older twin a question.

“Anything I should know about, Weasley?” Her friend grins, chuckling and nudging an also amused-appearing Tonks.

“We were wondering how long it’d take everyone to notice. Oh, I’m still George. I just like dresses…and I’m a girl.” Harry nods, and turns back to her argument, missing the relief on George’s face before she gets drawn into the debate her girlfriend and Luna are having.

The younger Weasley twin doesn’t look anything other than less sparkly when bringing in more cookies. But Luna pauses and looks up anyway, drawing everyone’s attention. She might be quiet, but her silences are rather loud.

“Fors, I’m glad you’ve realized gender is what you make of it.” The cookie plate clatters, but Fors has a shaky grin under rather intensely visible freckles.

“Thanks Luna,” they say as they put the cookies down and slump into the chair between Lee and Angelina. They promptly drop their head on Lee’s shoulder and close their eyes. Luna takes a moment to quietly explain gender neutral pronouns to Harry, who takes it in stride.

The rest of the visit is quietly peaceful, a situation that would shock most people who know either Harry or the twins, but is entirely normal for their little group.

* * *

Harry looks up from grading papers with irritated eyes directed over her glasses in a glare at the whirlwind who just blew into her office.

“Say that again, please. And shouldn’t you be in the Ministry or out on a case, Auror Granger?” Ron flushes a bright tomato-red.

“DidyouknowaboutGeorgeandFred?” Harry sighs, and switches her glasses out, cleaning the reading pair with a muttered spell.

“Did I know _what_ about your siblings, Ronald?” Somehow, her childhood best friend goes even redder. She’s marginally impressed.

“That, that they’re not the gender they were assigned!”

“Yes. And you should be calling your sibling Fors, Ron. I don’t see why you’re so bothered. You didn’t care when I told you about me.” Ron sputters, and Harry shakes her head, trying to finish the paper she was grading when he burst in. It doesn’t work very well without her reading glasses, and she’s rubbing her aching eyes when her friend finally mutters,

“I wish they’d just told me.” Her lip quirks.

“It’s the twins. Do you really think they’d bother being so straightforward?” Ron sighs, the red flush suffusing his face subsiding slightly.

“…No.”

“Exactly. Now, go back to work. Unless you want your wife noticing you skipped out on work…?” Ron blanches, and races out the door, sending papers flying everywhere.

Harry grumbles, and casts a summoning spell. Truly, in some ways, Ron has _never_ changed.

* * *

The next hurdle is, unsurprisingly, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Well. If everyone’s honest, it’s really Mrs. Weasley. Arthur Weasley observes his middle children on someone’s birthday, hums thoughtfully, and moves on. Though it does take him a couple tries to get Fors to stick, pronouns aren’t a challenge at all.

George and Fors are rather warmed by this, though unsurprised. Dad has always been a good fellow, though often incredibly absent-minded.

Mum, on the other hand…it’s not that she has trouble with the concept. No, Molly Weasley, née Prewett, had and has many family and friends who were/are not the gender they were assumed to be at birth. No, what she has a problem with is that they didn’t tell her. In the next few months after she figures it out, there are many arguments, most at a very loud volume and extremely critical of both George and Fors.

The twins keep trying, because they do love their mum—a lot—even though she’s never satisfied with them.

Eventually, they’re exhausted, and willing to listen to their partners, who are sick and tired of the way Molly Weasley treats her children. They get together the rest of the Weasley spouses. Lee, Angelina, Tonks, Fleur, Audrey, Hermione, Dean, and Luna all descend on the Burrow.

Much to the mortification (George, Fors, Harry, and Percy) and slight amusement (Bill, Charlie, and Ginny) of the Weasley siblings—minus Ron, who’s a bit confused and angry—the confrontation produces the following results:

  * Molly will no longer expect the obedience of her adult children
  * Molly will no longer expect absolute honesty all the time
  * Molly can no longer show up with no notice
  * Molly will get a Mind Healer
  * Family gatherings will rotate location



Arthur has limited sympathies for his wife’s upset, and apologizes to his children for not being more present and not restraining Molly’s more negative qualities.

Needless to say, the winter holidays are…a bit awkward. They _do_ all still get their annual sweaters, though.

* * *

Taking a breather behind the counter for a few moments during the lunch lull, George stares at her sibling. Fors stares back before they both break down giggling.

“Greatest prank ever, Grors!”

“Indeed, Forge! I must say, we were masterful,” Fors responds through their laughter. Once they recover their equilibrium, they quirk a questioning brow at their sister.

“Okay, whose reaction was your favorite?”

“Definitely Bill’s.” Fors snorts.

“I can see why. Our venerated eldest brother has an excellent sense of comedic timing.”

“Naturally. He’s _our_ brother, after all.” George ties her quickly growing hair back with the dragon heartstring Bill had given her after rolling his eyes at two of them making even coming out a prank.She crosses her arms, and looks at Fors expectantly.

“Okay. Yours?” Her sibling looks thoughtful, and doesn’t answer for a few moments.

“Hm. Hermione’s.”

“Awww. That’s sweet.” Fors huffs, shooting a glare at their sister.

“Hers was the most heartwarming. Forgive me if that’s what’s going to stick in my mind first.” Hermione had given them both a giant hug, and the next day, each a home-produced book on historical figures with their identities. Which was. Very Hermione.

George sobers, looking apologetic.

“Sorry, you’re right.” She perks up a minute later, grinning. “Bill’s is still my favorite.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fors means “luck” in Latin. I felt it was an appropriate new name for a Weasley twin. 
> 
> Considering how…weirdly isolated and not-isolated the Magical World in Harry Potter seems to be, I am avoiding the word transgender or trans. I think the concept would exist, but the words wouldn’t be the same. 
> 
> I…may have projected my feelings about my mother onto Mrs. Weasley.


End file.
